


Tomorrow Came

by thexwalrus



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexwalrus/pseuds/thexwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your life as a thread. Each time you meet someone significant, your thread tangles with theirs and can never be untied... The universe is fair in the way that it rewards those who sacrificed so much to fulfill their destinies. If the world robs you of your life before you’ve truly had a chance to live, it brings you back in due time to give you the future full of happiness and love that you deserve. The universe had decided it was time to reunite les Amis and give them the tomorrow they deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Came

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro to my new and absolutely massive Les Mis AU. I have six pages of notes so far and the universe keeps growing. I have no idea when the first chapter will be up, but I really would love some feedback on what I've got so far.

Imagine your life as a thread. Each time you meet someone significant, your thread tangles with theirs and can never be untied.

Such is the way fate works.

Certain people are fated to meet each other from the start, destined to be such an important part of someone else’s life that it can never be changed. Throughout time, they will find each other over and over again; they may not have the same name, but there is no doubt that one day, they will find each other.

The universe is fair in the way that it rewards those who sacrificed so much to fulfill their destinies. If the world robs you of your life before you’ve truly had a chance to live, it brings you back in due time to give you the future full of happiness and love that you deserve.

A group of young French revolutionaries lost their lives in the early part of the 1800s. Of the thirteen that were members of _les Amis de l’ABC,_ two of them lived on – despite their efforts, those who died were forgotten and washed away by the tides of time. The injustice of their deaths didn’t go unnoticed by the universe, and the tight knot formed by the threads of their lives was one that would last forever.

In the fall of the year 2011, thirteen young adults stepped foot onto the campus of a university in the city of Paris. Though a few of them had been friends before they discovered their living situations, their lives had not been so intertwined as they would become.

The universe had decided it was time to reunite les Amis and give them the tomorrow they deserved. 


End file.
